John Wulp
| birth_place = New Rochelle, New York, U.S. | death_date = November | death_place = Rockport, Maine, U.S. | field = theatrical producer & director, set design | training = | movement = | works = Dracula (1977) The Crucifer of Blood Passione Bosoms and Neglect Gorey Stories | patrons = | influenced by = | influenced = | awards = Tony Award for Best Revival Drama Desk Award for Outstanding Set Design OBIE Award Outer Circle Critics Award Los Angeles Drama Critics Circle Award | website = }} John Wulp (May 31, 1928 - November 27, 2018) was an American poet, scenic designer, producer, director, and artist.Retirement Won't Diminish Theater Director's Influence - Health - redOrbit Retirement Won't Diminish Theater Director's Influence - Health - redOrbit Life Youth and education Wulp was born and raised in New Rochelle, New York.https://www.johnwulp.com/chapter-1-new-rochelle He studied scenic design at the Yale School of Drama. Theatrical career Wulp's 1st play, The Saintliness of Margery Kempe, won a Rockefeller Grant and was produced at the Poets' Theatre in Cambridge, Massachusetts on February 19, 1957. Wulp also won an Obie Award for his direction of the 1961 stage play Red Eye of Love by playwright Arnold Weinstein. In 1977 a A musical adaptation of the play, with lyrics and libretto by Wulp and Weinstein, and music by Sam Davis, premiered on Wulp's hometown island of North Haven, Maine before moving to the O'Neill Center in New York City. On September 4, 2014 Red Eye of Love: The musical opened off-Broadway at the Amas Musical Theater in New York City. In the 1970s, he ran the Nantucket Stage Company on Nantucket. Wulp's revival of Dracula, which starred Frank Langella, with set designs by Edward Gorey, opened at the Martin Beck Theatre on October 20, 1977. In 1979 he produced of The Crucifer of Blood, which also was performed at the Royal Haymarket Theatre in London and at the Ahmanson Theater in Los Angeles. His other Broadway credits include Passione, Bosoms and Neglect, and Gorey Stories.Internet Broadway Database: John Wulp Credits on Broadway Later life In 1992, Wulp left New York and moved to the island of Vinalhaven, Maine. While there he taught at a community school on the adjacent island of North Haven; for which he later became a theater director. In 1999 he created the musical Islands with singer-songwriter Cidny Bullens. It later went on to play at the New Victory Theater in New York City in 2001. Wulp retired from teaching in 2005.Independent Lens . ON THIS ISLAND . The Cast | PBS He died at the age of 90 in Rockport, Maine. Recognition Wulp won a Tony Award for Best Revival in 1978 for his production of Dracula. He received a Tony Award nomination and also won the Drama Desk Award for Outstanding Set Design for the 1979 production of The Crucifer of Blood. Wulp later went on to win an Outer Circle Critics Award and a Los Angeles Drama Critics Circle Award, for the London and Los Angeles productions respectively. Wulp and his play Islands were the subject of the 2003 PBS documentary, On this Island.Mel Gussow, "Young artist, 74, is basking in belated turn in the spotlight," New York Times, February 17, 2003. Web, Dec. 8, 2018. Publications Poetry *''Cormorant Time: A madman's journal; poems written in a time of fever''. Camden, ME: Philip Conkling & Associates, 2016. Plays *''Madrigal of War''. New York, Nantucket, MA, & Cambridge: 1959. *''The Saintliness of Margery Kempe: A comedy''. Hart Stenographic Bureau (1959.The saintliness of Margery Kempe: A comedy, Amazon.com. Web, Dec. 8, 2018. Non-fiction *''John Wulp'' (with Paul DeAngelis). New Canaan, CT: CommonPlace, 2003. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results:John Wulp, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 8, 2018. Plays produced * Red Eye of Love (1961) - The Living Theatre (director) * Dracula (1977) - Martin Beck Theatre (producer) * The Crucifer of Blood (1978) - Helen Hayes Theatre (producer/scenic design) * Gorey Stories (1978) - Booth Theatre (producer) * Bosoms and Neglect (1979) - Longacre Theatre (producer/scenic design) * Passione (1980) - Morosco Theatre (producer) * Red Eye of Love (Musical) (2014) - Amas Musical Theatre (producer / lyricist) See also *List of U.S. poets References * * * * * Notes External links ;Books *John Wulp at Amazon.com ;About *"Young artist, 74, is basking in belated turn in the spotlight," New York Times *"John Wulp, theatre designer, director, and producer dies at 90" obituary, Playbill *"The Reinventions of John Wulp," The Maine Mag *John Wulp at the Internet Movie Database *John Wulp Official website *"Wulp;s poems prove wit, insight, reflection sharpen with age," Island Institute Category:1928 births Category:2018 deaths Category:Tony Award winners Category:Drama Desk Award winners Category:American scenic designers Category:People from Vinalhaven, Maine Category:Artists from New Rochelle, New York Category:Writers from New Rochelle, New York Category:Yale School of Drama alumni